One of Repetition
by inukag9
Summary: Rin était la plus heureuse des jeunes filles de son âge. Mais un jour, tout bascula.


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas!

Me revoilà avec une autre song fic Vocaloid! Cette fois-ci, c'est _One of Repetition_ version Kagamine Rin! Qui aurait cru que je serais tant attachée aux Vocaloid? Je remercie au passage **Kurotsuki** qui m'a gentiment prêté sa traduction! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**One of Repetition**

- Je t'aime Kaito-sempai, se confessa Rin, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, sous le soleil couchant sur le toit du lycée.

Kaito, positionné à contre jour, sourit doucement et murmura sa réponse. Rin, qui s'était mentalement préparée à une réponse négative, n'osait en croire ses oreilles. Elle releva la tête, surprise, puis soulagée, elle ne put résister à ces bras qui l'appelaient. Elle fit le pas qui lui permit enfin de toucher l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Rin.

_Une illusion me montrait seulement les choses que je voulais voir  
Les mots et la conscience ont perdus toutes significations  
Je ne veux plus jamais tomber dans ce trou béant  
Je me le répétais encore et encore tout en pleurant, me perdant dans le doute_

Kaito-sempai était toujours gentil. Sa voix était douce et ses mains chaleureuses. Il avait l'habitude de l'embrasser sur une partie du visage avant de se diriger vers ses lèvres, au cas où elle voulait refuser. De temps en temps, il passait une main dans ses cheveux blonds, faisant glisser ses longs doigts à l'intérieur. Et selon ses envies, il lui arrivait de vouloir la taquiner, la déstabiliser, alors il y déposait un baiser, l'air séducteur. N'étant toujours pas habitué, elle balbutiait des mots incompréhensible, jusqu'à ce qu'il rit et l'embrasse doucement. Après chaque baiser, il enfouissait sa tête dans sa nuque, respirant son odeur. Il devait particulièrement apprécier l'odeur de son nouveau shampoing. Elle était heureuse. Elle rougissait toujours, lové contre lui, dans ces moments là. Lorsqu'elle osait le regarder dans les yeux, il la regardait toujours tendrement, amoureusement. Ses bras l'emprisonnaient contre lui, essayant de doser sa force, comme s'il avait peur de la briser.

Rin était heureuse de voir son ainé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Depuis que sa confession avait abouti sur une relation amoureuse, c'était comme si elle flottait sur un petit nuage. Elle était devenue spéciale aux yeux de Kaito-sempai. Elle était la seule qui pouvait le voir ainsi. Seulement, au vu de sa popularité quasi grotesque du lycéen ainsi que du nombre d'accident dans son entourage féminin, elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher impunément. Une horde de lycéenne hystérique faisait toujours barrage. Il fut alors admit par consentement mutuel que leur relation resterait secrète jusqu'à ce qu'il ait apprivoisé ces jeunes demoiselles.

Elle aurait bien voulu partager son bonheur avec son frère, Ren, mais le petit ami refusa doucement, prétextant mettre un peu de piment dans leur histoire d'amour. Euphorique, elle accepta. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout irait bien. Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance. Tout son monde se construisait autour de Kaito à présent.

Mais bien qu'extrêmement passionné, elle ressentit le doute en elle. Chaque jour, une fille différente à chaque bras de son amour, beaucoup plus proche qu'elle, beaucoup plus belle qu'elle. Après tout, Kaito était à «tout le monde». Il n'y avait pas de personne privilégié dans son entourage. Sauf elle. Mais l'était-elle vraiment? Toujours à l'observer de loin sans jamais croiser son regard. Ne pas pouvoir lui parler ni le toucher. Tous ses doutes et ses peurs la tiraillaient quand il était loin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier, de jalouser, toutes ces filles qui avaient le droit de lui parler, de le toucher. Mais une seule pensée lui permis de tenir le coup. C'était elle la petite amie du grand Kaito.

_Tu n'as plus besoin de moi désormais? Je ne peux plus rester ici?  
Les pages d'un livre déchiré ne peuvent être remplacées  
Le devant et l'arrière sont couvertes de belles épines tremblantes  
J'aurais voulu que ça puisse continuer éternellement comme un mensonge face à une douce illusion_

- Je suis désolé, Rin. Nous devrions garder nos distances l'un de l'autre, d'accord?

Ces mots brisèrent la jeune fille qui avait toujours attendu sagement la venue de son cher et tendre. Son cauchemar se réalisait de manière la plus horrible qui soit. Tremblante de peur depuis bien des semaines sans recevoir de réconfort ni certitude, elle s'était toujours imaginée le pire. Et le voilà qui arrivait au pire moment qui soit. Il avait fallut que ce soit le jour où elle avait le plus besoin de lui, celui où elle devait recevoir l'ultime preuve de sincérité de sa part, son amour pour elle. Elle essaya de le retenir. Sans succès. Sa voix s'éteignit d'elle-même. Une larme glissa silencieusement pour s'écraser violemment par terre tandis qu'elle regardait son ainé s'éloigner d'elle, sans se retourner. Sans regret.

Ren faisait tout pour remonter le moral de sa sœur, ne sachant pas d'où venait cette peine soudaine. Rin, si joyeuse et si vive, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une peine de cœur? Une prise de poids? Une célébrité qu'elle appréciait était décédée? Rien à faire. Elle restait muette. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était redoubler d'attention, la gâter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux pour pouvoir en parler.

Puis un jour, il se décida à suivre ce regard perdu dans le vide. Lui qui pensait que sa jumelle ne faisait que fixer droit devant elle sans but. Après quelques essaies, voilà ce qu'elle regardait vraiment. Kaito-sempai. Il n'aurait jamais cru à cela. Il fallait dire qu'elle se faisait tellement discrète à ce sujet. Avait-elle eu honte de lui en parler? Avait-elle peur de sa réaction? Après tout, Kaito était le garçon le plus populaire du lycée.

Ainsi donc, sa sœur aimait ce genre de personnage? Ren soupira en s'imaginant mainte hypothèse. Peut-être avait-elle été repoussé, plus ou moins durement, d'où cette perte de vitalité. Le voilà bien. Comment réparer une peine de cœur? Il soupira de nouveau et passa une main dans les cheveux. Dire qu'il n'avait vraiment rien vu jusqu'ici. Puis, une idée. Cela valait la peine de l'essayer.

- Rin. Et si nous allions faire les boutiques après les cours? Je t'offrirai ce que tu voudras.

Le jeune fille leva doucement ses yeux vides vers son semblable et y vit l'inquiétude qui le rongeait derrière ce petit sourire bienveillant. Elle était pathétique. Elle qui ne voulait surtout pas qu'il découvre quoique ce soit. Elle acquiesça doucement et sourit pour la première fois depuis des jours. Heureusement que Ren était à ses côtés. Elle devait oublier cette mésaventure et avancer.

_La faible lumière qui filtrait à travers le verre reflétait nos soupirs confondus  
Je suis tombée dans un sommeil très très profond  
Au creux de mes bras, je revisionnais mon premier et dernier rêve  
J'ai perdu mes repères parce que_

Elle s'en rappelait. Elle avait enchainait mensonge sur mensonge. Rin n'en était plus à un près. Bien que la culpabilité l'oppressait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à mentir à son cher frère.

Un soir, elle avait menti une nouvelle fois à Ren pour rejoindre son petit ami. Elle avait été si nerveuse. Prétextant un peu de révision chez une amie, elle s'apprêtait à s'offrir toute entière à son sempai. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine, résonnant jusque dans ses oreilles. Le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues. Elle était si gênée. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas faire demi-tour. Mais Kaito-sempai l'attendait. Elle serra son poing contre sa poitrine et continua d'avancer. Si c'était avec lui, tout irait bien.

Arrivée chez lui, tout s'était passé comme d'habitude. Ne la brusquant pas, il l'avait mise à l'aise. Elle en était encore gênée rien que d'y penser aujourd'hui, malgré leur séparation. Rien ne présageait une telle fin. Tout avait été tellement magique. Si merveilleux. Elle s'en rappelait encore.

Des mots tendres susurrés au creux de son oreille, des bras puissants qui l'entouraient. Une chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tant. Si passionnément. Elle avait fermé les yeux, profitant de ces douces caresses réservées qu'à elle. Il lui avait suffit de le savoir près d'elle pour la rassurait. Ses doutes furent balayés d'un simple coup de vent.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement de cette nuit là. Kaito-sempai s'était montré sous un nouveau jour. Si passionné. Lui qui d'habitude, avait presque peur de la brusquer. Ses lèvres et sa langue brulantes avaient entièrement parcourus son corps avec tant de délicatesses et de ferveurs. Ses grandes mains habituellement froides avaient su enflammer son corps. Elle pouvait encore ressentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la puissance de ses éteintes et de son regard fiévreux qui la scrutait, sa carrure et sa voix, son dos si large… Elle l'avait découvert dans son entièreté.

Ils s'étaient tant aimés, tant embrassés. Ils n'avaient fait plus qu'un ce soir là. Et après maintes et maintes efforts, elle s'était endormie dans ces bras, lovée contre son torse à découvert qui portait encore la trace de leurs ébats, profitant de l'un de ces précieux instants d'intimité qui leur était réservé. Elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle chaud effleurait ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ces doigts la bercer une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_J'y croyais réellement, je ne voulais pas en douter  
Je sentais que tu t'éloignais de moi mais  
C'était un mensonge depuis le début, nous n'avons jamais été proches  
Mais je me bornais, je ne suis qu'une idiote_

Elle s'était sentit privilégiée. Elle était la seule à tout connaitre de Kaito-sempai. Il lui appartenait. C'était simplement pour la protéger de probables agressions de la part des autres lycéennes jalouses qu'il gardait ses distances avec elle en public. Seulement, un jour, alors qu'elle avait eu l'audace de passer près de lui en journée, feignant l'indifférence, elle remarqua une petite marque dans le cou d'une des filles accrochée à lui. Cette petite marque bien trop semblable à l'un de ces suçons qu'il lui faisait rappela violemment à Rin celle qu'elle avait reçue de lui.

Elle s'était arrêtée dans le couloir, sans se retourner, écoutant la voix de son petit ami rire avec d'autres filles qu'elle, et s'éloigner doucement. Elle reprit ensuite sa route, ses mains tremblant retenaient à grande peine ses livres. Malgré la preuve d'amour qu'elle avait reçu de lui, le doute avait continué à la dévorer de l'intérieur.

_Quand tu me disais «je t'aime», était-ce seulement un leurre pour m'avoir?  
Tu me mettais dans ta boîte à jouet  
Et vas-tu me jeter quand tu n'auras plus besoin de moi?  
Faux en surface, tu me donnais un traitement spécial mais en le faisant, cela révélait ton attitude égoïste_

- Kaito-sempai, est-ce que tu m'aimes? Lui avait-elle demandé un jour.

- Bien sur Rin. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Répondit-il le plus normalement du monde.

Il avait ponctué sa déclaration d'un baiser sur son front pour se dirigea lentement vers cette bouche insolente qui avait osé douter de lui. Rin s'accrocha au tee-shirt de son petit ami et profita de ce doux contact. Est-ce que cette bouche qui l'embrassait disait la vérité? Est-ce que cette bouche qu'elle explorait avait embrassé une autre fille qu'elle?

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, bien avant qu'elle n'ait eu le courage de se déclarer à lui, combien de filles avait-elle vu complètement anéanti? Finirait-elle comme ses antécédentes? Au moins, contrairement aux autres, elle ne subissait pas la pression de la barrière humaine qui entourait constamment son amant. Mais pour combien de temps encore? N'était-ce pas plus cruel de la tenir à l'écart, incapable de hurler à ces lycéennes de ne pas toucher à son petit ami? Elle voulait être rassurée. Elle ne voulait pas de simple mot. Elle voulait une preuve que Kaito lui resterait fidèle quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je t'aime. Sempai, souffla Rin d'un murmure.

L'homme à la chevelure bleuté sourit et caressa tendrement la joue de la blonde. Elle ferma les yeux, sachant ce qu'il allait venir et profita simplement du contact tandis qu'une main descendait dans son dos.

_Lorsque la poupée réalisa qu'il y avait d'innombrable remplaçante, je pensais que ça marquerait la fin de ses services  
Je ne peux retourner en arrière, je ne peux pas te laisser  
Cette couverture sale fleurie ne se fanera jamais, montrait un mot de passe négatif, déterminant à l'avance son imprégnement_

Lorsque Rin croisait l'une des prétendantes de son petit copain dans le couloir, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à elle. Kaito-sempai aimait-il les cheveux longs aux cheveux courts? Préférait-il les brunes aux blondes? Les yeux chocolat aux bleus? Plus de formes? De longues jambes? Les petites ou les grands? Les rondes ou les fines? Elle se posait tout un tas de question. Voilà pourquoi elle avait finalement cédé son corps si facilement. Si elle avait refusé, que se serait-il passé? L'aurait-il attendu? Elle s'était toujours imaginé lui offrir sa fleur, puisqu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait voulu qu'il soit le premier, mais avait-elle été vraiment prête à ce jour là?

Elle ne devait pas faire de caprice, au risque de le lasser. Elle ne devait pas être trop collante, afin de ne pas l'ennuyer. Elle ne devait pas l'emprisonner pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle devait rester calme et patience puis souffrir en silence. Son devoir était de l'attendre. Mais combien de fois avait-elle voulu lui courir après, le retenir près d'elle? Elle ne comptait même plus.

Bien des fois, elle s'était demandée pourquoi elle endurait tout cela? Si elle ne s'était pas confessée, Kaito aurait-il su qu'elle existait? Si elle avait refusé de cacher leur relation, l'aurait-il protégé de ces lycéennes en manque d'amour? Si elle avait refusé de s'offrir à lui, l'aurait-il abandonné? Toute sorte de «et si» lui traversait sans arrêt son esprit tortueux et épuisé. Et si elle avait décidé de dévoiler sa relation à quelqu'un? Et si Kaito-sempai la trompait réellement? Et s'il y avait une deuxième ou une troisième comme elle? Que ferait-elle? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu de plus? Un nom de plus à son palmarès?

Elle ne pouvait que l'attendre dans l'angoisse, continuer à sourire et à tout accepter de son amant sans rien dire. Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était déjà prisonnière de la toile tissée par son amour envers lui. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer un avenir sans lui. Il occupait toute ses pensées, jour après jour, inlassablement.

_Mais il n'y avait pas de fin à cela, c'était incrusté comme les effets d'une drogue, pourquoi...  
Les choses dont je ne me préoccupais pas devenaient des mensonges, je les hurlais, incapable d'y espérer, être poussée jusqu'à ce que je tombe, c'était moi_

- Je t'appartiens, Rin.

- Je sais.

C'était faux. Il appartenait à «tout le monde». Il n'appartenait pas exclusivement à elle, contrairement à elle qui l'était toute entière. Elle gardait son sourire de façade. Le bleu était incapable de dénicher le vrai du faux. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ensemble? Pourquoi ne voyait-il qu'elle pleurait à l'intérieur? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui dire les doutes qui la tuent à petit feu?

- Je suis jaloux de te voir sourire à un autre que moi.

- Mais il n'y a que toi qui m'ait vu dans cet état là.

Rin remontait légèrement la couverture sur elle, cachant sa nudité par pudeur. Kaito sourit face à cette innocence pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur la tempe. La lycéenne continuait son sourire de façade tout en réfléchissant à ses mots. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Chaque jour qu'elle l'observait, jamais il n'avait daigné détourner son regard dans sa direction. Et si quelque regard dérobé lui avait échappé, les seuls fois où elle étirait ses lèvres étaient pour son frère. Mais savait-il seulement qu'elle avait un frère? La connaissait-il comme elle le connaissait?

- Tu es la plus jolie de toute.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre.

Elle le taquinait pour cacher ses craintes. La plus belle de toute? L'une des prétendantes avait de cheveux longs noirs, miroitant sous le soleil dont on devinait aisément leurs souplesses. Comparé à ses pauvres cheveux courts, blond, avec quelques fourches aux extrémités des siennes. Une autre avait de longues et magnifiques jambes, comparé aux siennes qui devaient sans doute être moins bien proportionné. Une autre avec une taille fine et une autre de magnifiques yeux. Comment ne pas douter d'un tel compliment?

Et depuis combien de temps détournait-elle toutes les paroles de son petit ami? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas plané d'euphorie au moindre compliment? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à le croire ses mots?

_Ces gouttes continuaient de se répéter, étant traitée comme un objet consommable, tu me faisais danser sur ta paume, je ne suis qu'une idiote  
Quand tu me disais «je t'aime», était-ce seulement un leurre pour m'avoir?  
Après t'être amusé, t'être joué de moi, vas-tu aller jusqu'à oublier de me jeter?_

A présent qu'ils avaient rompu, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été idiote. Elle s'en voulait pour avoir été si naïve. Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle à ce point? Plus elle l'observait, plus elle entrevoyait sa véritable nature.

Alors qu'elle touchait le fond du gouffre après l'avoir tant aimé, lui avoir tant donné, le sempai ne changeait rien à ses habitudes. Il se comportait comme d'habitude. Il y avait toujours autant de filles, ou plutôt était-ce des femmes, qui lui tournaient autour. Combien d'entre elle avait vécu la même chose qu'elle? Combien étaient passées entre ses mains?

Tous ses «je t'aime» n'étaient donc que des mensonges? Un mot qui sonnait vide en traversant ses lèvres? Un simple mot sans signification? Était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire parti de ce harem qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle? Il avait profité de sa naïveté et de son innocence pour faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Et après lui avoir donné ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, il avait assez joué avec elle? Pour lui, tout cela n'était donc qu'un simple jeu de séduction?

Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré en se remémorant tout cela? Combien de fois s'était-elle insultée pour être tombé de plein fouet dans ce piège infâme? C'était pourtant si évident! Rin se recroquevilla sur son lit, étouffant ses pleures afin de ne pas inquiéter son frère couché dans la chambre à côté. C'était sa faute pour avoir été si stupide. Elle ne devait pas l'impliquer dans sa bêtise.

_Ceci est un petit message pour toi, je n'étais qu'un objet pratique pour toi  
Je ne peux plus retourner en arrière peu importe à quel point je le regrette  
Quand tu me disais «je t'aime», ce n'était qu'un leurre pour m'avoir  
Tu ne te préoccupais même pas de ce que je suis à l'intérieur, tu voulais juste un nouveau jouet avec lequel jouer_

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis la rupture. Rin était incapable de l'oublier, ou de tourner la page. Elle était assise face à son bureau, un joli papier à lettre placé devant elle et un stylo entre ses doigts fins. Elle pleurait sans s'arrêter et ses mains tremblaient. Ses larmes pénétraient la feuille à présent mouillée. Après tant de temps, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à atténuer cette douleur lancinante. Elle n'arrivait pas à en parler. Elle n'arrivait pas à le détester.

Respirant profondément, elle se décida enfin à attaquer cette lettre qui allait représenter tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tous ses tourments, tous ses regrets. A de nombreuses reprises, elle dû s'arrêter afin d'essuyer ce torrent qui ravageait son visage, brouillant au passage sa vue.

Quelle idiote faisait-elle… Se mettre dans un état pareil pour un tel homme qui s'était moqué d'elle, qui l'avait dupé, qui l'avait brisé. Toute cette histoire était entièrement de sa faute. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier tout cela, incapable de faire face à ses regrets. Malgré ce que sa tête lui disait, son cœur en décidait autrement. Elle était bloquée. Ses pensées chaotiques ressemblaient à un labyrinthe. Elle était sur le point de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Elle le savait mais ne pouvait rien faire pour y faire face. Elle se détestait tant.

_Quand tu me disais «je t'aime», ce n'était seulement qu'un leurre pour m'avoir  
Ce n'était peut-être qu'un jeu pour toi mais pour moi, c'est un fardeau que je dois porter toute ma vie_

Rin termina sa lettre. Elle la plia soigneusement et la glissa dans une jolie enveloppe. Elle la destina ensuite à son ainé qui s'était joué d'elle. Elle la rangea ensuite dans son sac et partit se rafraichir le visage. Elle devait être présentable. Il n'aimait que les jolis choses après tout.

- Rin? Tu te sens bien?

Ren était de l'autre côté de la salle de bain. Il lui avait semblé avoir entendu sa sœur émettre des bruits assez étranges. Un peu comme si elle vomissait. Elle ne serait quand même pas devenue anorexique pour plaire à ce playboy, n'est-ce pas? Déjà qu'il trouvait qu'elle avait la peau sur les os…

Rin, penchée au dessus de la cuvette, avait une main posé sur le ventre. Elle tenta de rassurer son cher frère prétextant un petit accident avec sa brosse à dent. Elle resta ensuite un moment silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que son jumeau accepte de la laisser tranquille. Il la quitta ensuite pour faire les courses. Un peu de sucrerie lui ferait sans doute du bien.

Décidément, elle allait enchaîner erreur sur erreur. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une issue à son problème. Elle ne voyait qu'un monde fade et sans valeur. Elle était prisonnière de ses choix et de ses sinistres pensées.

_Une illusion me montrait seulement les choses que je voulais voir  
Les mots et la conscience ont perdus toutes significations  
Je ne veux plus jamais tomber dans ce trou béant  
Je me le répétais encore et encore tout en pleurant, me perdant dans le doute_

La jeune Kagamine avait quitté la maison en uniforme, sans rien dire, le plus discrètement possible. Elle emprunta ce petit chemin qu'elle connaissait si bien et pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée. Elle monta doucement les marches, une par une, se rappelant amèrement les événements de ce jour là. Ce jour où tout bascula brusquement autour de cet homme si cruel. Une nouvelle vague salée se déversa sur son visage. Elle atteignit le toit. Une légère brise soufflait, faisant flotter ses cheveux aux vents. Elle avança jusqu'à sa place et posa son sac à terre. Elle se remit en position et fixa l'horizon, là où était Kaito-sempai la dernière fois. Elle revoyait encore la scène se dérouler devant elle.

- Je t'aime, Kaito-sempai, souffla doucement Rin dans le vide.

Seul le souvenir lui répondit. Une plus grosse bourrasque souffla, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Les nuages blancs se dissipèrent. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit le coucher de soleil. Si triste. Elle était seule. Tellement seule.

- Sempai…

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner aussi facilement. Elle avait beau se raisonner, elle avait construit toute son quotidien autour de lui. Elle en était presque dépendante. Non, totalement dépendante. Incapable de passer un jour sans penser à lui. Comment atténuer cette douleur qui la transperçait? Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, laissant les doux rayons orangés la réconforter.

_Un film brûlant, un virus rageant  
Je suis effrayée au moment où je ressens la chaleur d'un corps  
Je cherchais la différence dans les couleurs des nuages, j'en avais assez  
Faux en surface, tu me donnais un traitement spécial mais en le faisant, cela révélait ton attitude égoïste_

Rin retira la lettre de son sac et la fixa intensément. Elle prit ensuite son portable et envoyé un «je t'aime sempai. S'il te plait, viens me chercher là où tout a commencé.». Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Habituellement, il lui répondait rapidement. Presque immédiatement. Mais voilà que le temps passait. Et rien. Elle se conforta dans cette idée dangereuse. Il en avait vraiment marre d'elle, n'est-ce pas? Elle l'avait vraiment perdu, n'est-ce pas? Elle posa la lettre par terre ainsi que son portable dessus. Par précaution, une partie de l'enveloppe était glissée sous son sac.

Ah, le vent soufflait vraiment fort ce soir là. Elle retira ses chaussons et bloqua l'autre moitié. Ce n'était pas vraiment élégant mais du moment que la lettre ne s'envolait pas, elle s'en fichait. Est-ce que Kaito-sempai la lira au moins? Il ne serait pas un peu triste de la voir ainsi, sans issue? Ou bien sera-t-il soulagé de s'être débarrassé d'elle?

La blonde fit face au soleil couchant quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié une personne. Une personne très importante pour elle. Elle reprit son portable et envoyé un «adieu» à son cher frère qu'elle aimait tant. Elle hésita. Que se passerait-il s'il la voyait? Ne finirait-il pas comme elle? Il était jumeau après tout.

Ah Ren, son Ren. Toujours si gentil, si inquiet. Il était si protecteur envers elle que s'en était adorable. La seule chose qu'elle regretterait serait son frère. Son gentil frère.

Rin hésita un instant. Elle avait tout perdu, mais il lui restait encore Ren. Mais depuis son effondrement, celui-ci avait beau être au petit soin avec elle, rien ne pouvait combler se vide abyssal en elle. Elle serra son portable contre elle et fit face à sa dernière hésitation. Finalement, tremblante, elle appuya sur l'envoie et déposa le portable dans sa chaussure.

Elle se redressa, faisant face une dernière fois à ce soleil, témoin de sa douleur. Elle escalada le grillage de sécurité et passa de l'autre côté. Elle avait peur. Elle avait mal. Elle était seule. Elle était insignifiante.

Une fois de l'autre côté, elle vit la ville s'étendre sous ses pieds. Dire qu'auparavant, elle avait trouvé se paysage si… magnifique. A présent, elle ne voyait que des murs gris s'étendre à perte de vue devant elle. Ce gentil soleil orangé lui permit d'y voir un peu de douceur malgré cette tristesse qui l'envahissait. Le vent la soutenait et la poussait.

Elle se pinça les lèvres avec ses dents et posa une main tremblante sur son ventre. La plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Ses larmes refusaient de se tarir. Pourquoi continuaient-elles de dévaler ses joues? Comment avait-elle fait pour vivre sans lui? Que faisait-elle quand elle ne voyait pas son amant? Comment occupait-elle son temps? Elle n'y arrivait pas. Une sorte de vide avait remplacé son quotidien. Comment avait-elle pu supporter une telle solitude auparavant? Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Si imbu d'elle-même. Dire qu'elle vivait dans le passé. Elle se souvenait encore de son toucher, de sa chaleur, de sa tendresse, de ses mensonges.

La douleur la submergea. Une solitude infinie la dévora. Un remord incommensurable la transperça. Elle avait mal. Si mal. Elle en avait assez. Tout devait s'arrêter. Tout devait disparaitre. Elle devait disparaitre.

Rin inspira profondément, acceptant sa destinée de plein gré. Elle voulait faire cesser tout cela. Elle fit un pas dans le vide et se laissa porter par le vent qui eu la gentillesse de l'accompagnait dans cette dernière aventure. Et elle ferma les yeux sur ce monde qu'elle rejetait, plongeant dans les ténèbres qui l'accueillaient à bras ouverts.

_Lorsque la poupée réalisa qu'il y avait d'innombrable remplaçante, je pensais que ça marquerait la fin de ses services  
J'arrêtais de tourner autour pendant que mon corps se refroidissait  
Mon désir pour toi, ces règles strictes, cela m'avaient rendus complètement folle  
Ouvre la porte où les ondes continuaient d'affluer, au revoir_

La porte sur le toit du lycée claqua violement contre le mur. Ren, essoufflé par la course, chercha sa petite jumelle du regard. Il espérait se tromper. Mais un mauvais pressentiment le tiraillait. Il continua ses recherches. Personne. Avait-il était trop inquiet? Il continua de la chercher et son cœur rata un battement en voyant les affaires de sa jumelle par terre. Il fit un pas, puis deux, et courra jusqu'à celle-ci. Des voix s'élevèrent depuis le bas. Il n'osait pas regarder. Il s'avança finalement vers la grille pour voir une tache rouge au sol. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba au sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas elle. Pas sa sœur. Pas sa jumelle. Pas sa Rin.

Qu'avait-il fait? Sa Rin se sentait mal au point d'en finir avec cette souffrance. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il donc fait durant tout ce temps pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer? Les questions et les reproches se mélangèrent. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se dirigea lentement vers le sac de Rin. Il espérait trouver un indice. Avait-il était un mauvais frère? C'était à cause du gâteau qu'il avait refusé d'acheter, n'est-ce pas? Ou alors, c'était à cause de la balance qu'il avait trafiqué cet été, n'est-ce pas? Il vit soudain une lettre. Au nom de cet homme. Tremblant, il la prit et l'ouvrit. Au fur et à mesure de la $lecture, il vit rouge. Il serra la lettre dans ses mains, la froissant au passage.

Il n'entendit plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Il se fichait de ses adultes qui s'accumulaient autour de lui. Il laissa éclater sa rage et son désespoir dans un long hurlement. Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle chose se produire sous son nez? Il était hors de question de laisser cela passer… Sa Rin ne mourrait pas pour rien. Sa Rin n'aurait jamais fait cela.

- Rin… Rin… Ma Rin…

Ren venait de perdre le seule être qu'il aimait sur cette terre. Il venait de perdre sa moitié, son âme sœur. Jamais plus, malheureusement, il ne la reverrait. Il n'avait même pas pu lui offrir la derrière pâtisserie qu'elle aimait tant. Il n'aurait pas du s'éloigner d'elle. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire «au revoir». Avec ses dernières forces, il hurla le seul nom que son âme connaissait.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


End file.
